1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a non-transitory computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in an image forming apparatus such as a Multifunction Peripheral (MFP), two operation modes are prepared, i.e., an energy saving mode in which the power consumption is reduced and a normal mode in which image processing is carried out. According to the technology, control is carried out such that when image processing is not carried out for a predetermined period of time, the operation mode is changed to the energy saving mode.
Also such a configuration is also proposed to carry out control of, when the operation mode is changed from the energy saving mode to the normal mode, carrying out user authentication and permitting image processing when the user authentication is successful.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-122384 (Patent Reference No. 1), also such a configuration is proposed that the position of a user is detected based on an Integrated Circuit (IC) card that the user has, and, when it is determined that the user has approached an image forming apparatus, a user authentication screen page is automatically displayed based on information of the IC card. According to Patent Reference No. 1, the user can be free from the need of carrying out operations to cause the image forming apparatus to display the user authentication screen page.